Here In Your Arms
by ZombieHime-sama
Summary: Mikasa got drunk and needed some help and Annie was there for her. Modern Day AU Mikaani Mikasa x Annie


**A/N: **_YAY! another Mikaani story. I really hope you enjoy this. It may be a little rushed but that might just be me. Let me know if you liked it or even if I made a mistake (probably made a few mistakes xD) Now, please do enjoy~ _

* * *

The blonde sighed heavily making sure Krista could hear how unhappy she was with this. "Fine. Where is she?"

"She's at Sina bar." Krista said with a relieved tone this time. "Thank you so much, Annie."

With another sigh, Annie got out of bed and grabbed her hoodie. "Whatever." She then grabbed her car keys and walked towards her living room. "Just make sure this doesn't happen again."

"I can't stop her from going out, she's a grown woman, and besides, I would've fetched her but I'm stuck at work. You're the closest person to her so I had to turn to you." after no response from Annie, Krista spoke again "You two need to make up and stop avoiding each other, it's the past now and you both should get over it."

Annie made some kind of grunt-like-noise and held the phone tighter then finally spoke. "Look, I don't need a speech from you at this time of the night. Mind your own business."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I should've kept my mouth shut about that." Krista said a bit softer than before.

"You owe me." Annie said then hung up. She put her phone in her pocket and left her apartment, making sure to lock the door behind and then got into her car. She buckled her seat belt and turned the heater on to warm the car up. After that, she turned the ignition and drove out of the parking lot and towards the bar. When she got there she gave another sigh and then entered. Spotting the person she was supposed to fetch almost immediately.

"Jesus," Annie walked up to the bar counter and looked up at the girl dancing on the counter. "Mikasa, get down now!" Annie demanded, ignoring the people staring at her. The music was loud, the drunk people were loud, and it started to piss the blonde off. She grit her teeth and then climbed onto the chair to pull Mikasa down, successfully the black haired girl came down but ended up falling down and onto Annie.

"Oh, Annie!" Mikasa chirped. She was sitting on the blonde and then took another sip from her drink.

Annie pushed her off and then stood. She grabbed the bottle out of the girls hand and tossed it to the bartender who managed to grab it in time. "Let's go."

"Hey! That was m-" she stood up but ended up losing balance from the blur and fell over. Blinking and staring up at the ceiling.

"Fuck this," Annie grabbed Mikasa and hung her over her shoulder, making her way out with Mikasa yelling and demanding to be put down to go get another drink but the blonde didn't put her down until they got to the car and she placed her in the passengers seat.

"This is illegal!" Mikasa yelled, so drunk she probably wouldn't even be able to remember her name.

Annie closed the door and walked over to the drivers seat and got in, locking the doors. She turned to Mikasa and stared at the girl trying to unlock her phone but failing at it.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked, confusion on her face.

"I... I'm.. *hiccup* going to... to... call the *hiccup* p-police!" Mikasa managed to say. Still trying to unlock her phone.

Annie snorted and then turned the car on, driving out of the parking lot and towards Mikasa's apartment. "Go ahead,"

The Asian girl managed to unlock her phone and get into her contacts, selected a number and placing the phone to her ear.

"Yes, this is Mikasa *hiccup* and... I've been kidnapped, I need the police *hiccup*"

"What?!" the person on the other line yelled, loud enough for Annie to hear.

Mikasa took the phone away from her ear in confusion and looked at the name of the person. "Shit," she looked at Annie and then back at her phone.

Annie glanced over to see 'Mom' on the caller ID. She sighed and then grabbed the phone, pushing away Mikasa's hands as she demanded her phone back.

"Hi, Mrs. Ackerman, Mikasa is not being kidnapped and I will have her back at her home soon, don't worry."

There was a silence and then Mikasa's mom spoke. "Annie? What are you doing with Mikasa at this time of the night? Is she okay?" her mother asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes, it's me. Krista asked me to fetch her from a bar and take her home. She's very drunk at the moment."

"Oh, Annie, I'm so sorry for the trouble my daughter has caused for you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get her home safely."

"Thank you, Annie. Her father and I really appreciate your help."

"Alright," Annie said simply, glancing over to see Mikasa starting to unbutton her shirt. Her brows raised in confusion and quickly bid her goodbyes to Mikasa's mother. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Annie asked, as they stopped in front of Mikasa's apartment.

Mikasa looked up at her, and squinted. "Excuse me?"

"Why are you taking off your shirt?"

"Huh?" she looked down and then back up at Annie. "Oh, I'm getting really hot." she continued to unbutton her shirt until she was stopped by Annie. The blonde grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her shirt.

"You're just drunk. Stop or you're going to get sick."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop telling me what to do." Mikasa snapped.

Annie scoffed and turned to get out of the car. "Fine." She got out and walked over to Mikasa's door.

After opening it, she held her hand out for the girl to take but Mikasa pushed her hand away and got out. She was wobbly and only managed to take a few steps before falling onto her butt. Annie sighed and then picked her up bridal style to her doorstep.

"Keys?" she asked, looking at Mikasa resting her head on her shoulder.

"In my back pocket."

With no hesitation, Annie slid her hand into Mikasa's pocket paying no attention to the gasp from Mikasa and grabbed the keys. She unlocked the door and walked inside and into the living room. When she walked over to the couch she placed Mikasa down.

"My head..." Mikasa groaned and held her head tightly.

"Is the medicine where you always kept it?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," Mikasa replied.

Annie turned and left towards the kitchen. She went to a drawer and grabbed a box of pills, grabbed two and placed the box back. She then got a glass of water and headed back to Mikasa.

"Here," she handed the pills and water to Mikasa who then took it and drank them. Her eyes shot open when she felt hands on her chest. Annie was buttoning up her shirt. "Hey-"

"You'll get sick, especially since you're not wearing a bra." Annie lifted a brow at her and then stood up when Mikasa's shirt was fully buttoned up.

"What...?" Mikasa's eyes opened in confusion when she felt over her chest. "I swear I left with one on..." she rubbed her head, trying to remember what happened.

"Well you obviously had a great time." Annie commented.

"How'd you even know where I was?" Mikasa asked, opening her eyes and looking up at Annie.

"You really don't remember phoning Krista?" Annie asked.

"No." Mikasa bit onto her lip thinking hard. "But if I called her, then why did you come get me?"

"She was stuck at work so she couldn't get you, which is why she asked me to."

"Oh, well, sorry about that." she stood and walked up to Annie, head throbbing. "Thank you."

"Just don't do it again," she turned to leave but Mikasa stopped her by the arm. She turned and looked at Mikasa with a questioning look.

"Could you... uh... help me out again with something? Please."

"What else do you need from me?" Annie asked.

"Well, the pills I took are going to make me drowsy and I'm already feeling tired but I want to take a bath, so could you please stay until I'm in bed?"

"You don't need me here for that. Just be quick and you'll be fine." she said and made her way to the door.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're still mad at me but-"

"I'm not mad at you," she sighed heavily. "fine, I'll stay. Make it fast."

"Thank you, Annie," she walked up to the blonde and grabbed her by the wrist leading her to the bathroom.

"Wait, I'll stay in the lounge." Annie stopped and looked at Mikasa when she too stopped and turned around.

"No, if something happens, you won't know if you're far away." Mikasa said and carried on walking with Annie's wrist in her grip. Ignoring the sigh coming from the blonde.

They entered Mikasa's room and Mikasa immediately walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. She came out to see Annie by her bed side table with a picture frame in hand.

"It was such a long time ago," Mikasa commented as she was getting clothes out of her cupboard.

"When were were still together..." Annie said under her breath, just loud enough for Mikasa to hear. The black haired girl said nothing and instead placed her clothes on her bed and walked over the the bathroom door. She stood by the door and leaned against the frame.

Annie was still looking at the picture but when she felt Mikasa's gaze she put it down and slumped down onto the bed. "Well, are you just going to stand there?"

Mikasa realized she had been staring and shook her head. She turned and walked into the bathroom, and started to get undressed with the door open. Annie decided to not say anything and lied down on the bed, head resting on her arms. She felt way too comfortable on this bed. It was indeed their bed but not anymore. Annie's thoughts were interrupted but Mikasa asking her something.

"Huh?" she said, realizing that Mikasa was talking to her.

"Would you please get me my shampoo out of the bathroom cupboard, this bottle is empty."

"Sure," Annie got up and lazily walked into the bathroom, trying not to stare too much at Mikasa. She opened the small door and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and then handed it over to Mikasa. She started to leave but Mikasa stopped her.

"Sit with me, please?"

"Why do you still keep the picture of us?" Annie asked without thinking twice. She wanted to say that Mikasa didn't need to answer but decided not to and sat down on the floor with her back against the wall, facing Mikasa.

"Because I like it." she said simply and squeezed some shampoo out of the bottle and lathered her hair in it. Washing it thoroughly.

"That's it?" Annie furrowed her eyebrows and kept her gaze on Mikasa.

"Annie, let's not do this now." Mikasa rinsed her hair and then started to wash her body.

"Yeah..." Annie said. After a while she looked at Mikasa again and smiled. The first smile in a really long time.

Mikasa noticed and looked at Annie. "Why are you smiling?"

Annie's smile faded and she looked off the the side. "No reason."

Mikasa yawned and then stood to retrieve her towel. "Alright."

She wrapped the towel around her body and then walked over to the door looking at Annie until she stood up and followed her into the bedroom.

"I miss you." Mikasa said and turned around to face Annie.

Annie snorted and walked over to the bed to sit down. "You're still drunk."

"A little but I mean what I'm saying." She walked up to the bed as well and started to dry herself off.

"Oh God," Annie started to laugh making Mikasa turn to her with wide eyes.

"What?" Mikasa asked confused.

"You have a dick on your back. Brilliant."

Mikasa's facial expression turned to utter shock. "Is it a permanent tattoo?" she walked to Annie and stood in front of her. "Please tell me it's not!"

Annie stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Shit, looks like you're gonna have a penis tattoo for the rest of your life."

Mikasa turned around stared at Annie. Anger written all over her face.

"Okay, sorry geez don't kill me, I was only joking!" Annie started to laugh again gaining a hard push from Mikasa.

"So there's no penis on my back?"

"No, there's a penis. But," she turned Mikasa around and started to rub on the skin, making it fade away. "It's just normal pen ink."

Mikasa gave a sigh of relief and turned around to face Annie. "Thank God!"

Annie's facial expression change and the atmosphere became a little awkward. When Mikasa finally realized why she walked over to her towel and wrapped it around herself. "Sorry." she said under her breath.

"You're apologizing for being naked?" Annie asked with amusement.

"Well... yeah." She slipped on a pair of underwear and reached for her shirt but stopped when arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and held the blonde tightly in her arms.

"I miss you too." Annie said.

Mikasa decided to not say anything and continued to hold the small blonde. After a while Mikasa decided to sit down but kept Annie in her arms.

"I'm sorry." Mikasa finally spoke, making Annie look up at her.

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was. I was only thinking of myself at the time and ended up losing you. It was a stupid mistake."

"You didn't lose me, idiot. If you really did then would I go out in the middle of the night to fetch your drunk ass, stay with you while you bath and also lay in your arms while you only have underwear on?"

Mikasa smiled and chuckled. "You have a point. We should start over. I want you back."

Annie didn't say anything but instead leaned in to kiss her gently. "Let's see what you say in the morning when you're sober."

"Hey, the medicine helped me. I mean what I'm saying."

"Alright." Annie said and smiled.

"I was actually going to talk to you earlier this evening. I spoke to Krista about it and she said I should talk to you but I chickened out and ended up getting drunk."

"Wow, since when is the great Mikasa Ackerman scared?"

"Love is a scary thing."

"But is also the most amazing thing." Annie added.

"It is."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Annie."

"Krista really is a smart ass."

Mikasa laughed when she too realized what Krista had planned. For the rest of the night, they layed in bed in each others arms until they fell asleep with smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
